Just A Game?
by Infinityforeverzero
Summary: A 19 year old boy gets transported to another world. A world where Digimon and Pokemon really exist. He has no idea where he is or how to even get home, will he ever find a way home? A Digimon and Pokemon crossover fanfiction. Please R&R.
1. Far from home

This is my first Fanfiction, so please pardon me if it sucks. If you know of any way I could improve on this story, please e-mail me. Also Please read and review. As the story progresses it will lean more towards Digimon, than Pokemon, and that is why I put this story under Digimon fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I only own Nathan, Ruby, and Infinimon who is a Digimon I made up. I do not own Takato, Guilmon, the Digi-Battle card game, any other Digimon, Proffesor Birch, Joy, and any Pokemon.

This is a Digimon and Pokemon fanfiction, in that it has both Pokemon and Digimon in it.

I edited chapter one due to a couple of reviews. So here is the newly revised chapter 1.

I made another edit to chapter 1, in order to add a little more to what Takato said that I had forgotten. I just added "8 years ago" considering Takato was 10 in the show, and he's 18 here, so that's all that I forgot to put in.

Note: I have gotten many responses on the fact that the character Nathan being an American, moving to Japan, and knowing the Japanese language very quickly. There is an explanation for that, which will be explained much later on. Most things that seem to be "left out" are like that on purpose, and will be explained later on, so please just bare with me. If there is anything you'd like to know about in particular, I will gladly clue you in, but not so much as to spoil the story line in some way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1 - Far from home**

I as running as fast as I could to get to school in time. I ran into the school and into class just as the bell rang.

"You made it just in time Nathan, but there is no running in school, go stand in the hall," the teacher said.

"Darn it," I said, the teacher handing me two buckets and water and having me walk out into the hallway, holding one in each hand at my sides.

I had moved to Japan from America about two years ago. My foster parents had just one day told me that we were all moving to Japan. At first I was upset that I would have to leave my school and friends in America, but then I got over it after a month being in Japan. I made several friends in Japan already, and all those classes of Japanese language I took in America came in handy.

"In trouble again I see, Nathan," someone beside me said.

I turned my head to see my friend Takato standing there holding two buckets of water as well. We both went to this cram school, I was 19 and he was 18, just one year younger than me.

"What did you do this time Takato?" I asked him. "Yelling in class again?"

He laughed as I had gotten it exactly right. He was always loud in the class next to mine, and was always getting into trouble. You could say that he got into enough trouble for the both of us at times.

"Anyway, you want to play Digi-Battle cards after school?" Takato asked.

"Again? But you always beat me. Don't you find it boring that you beat me at it all the time?" I asked him.

"Well you continue to improve every time we play, plus I have no one else to play with," Takato said.

He was right about that. He had been the only one in our school that played the game, until I came along. He taught me how to play and everything, and I collected the cards ever since.

"I got some new cards yesterday, so I may win this time," I said.

"Yeah, you might," Takato said, looking up to the ceiling.

I looked to him, noticing that he was lost in thought. It seemed to me that he had a pretty hard life growing up, but it was hard to tell.

"Do you ever wish Digimon, that the Digi-Battle cards are based after, were real?" Takato asked me.

"Do I? Of course, it would be so cool to have a Digimon," I said, all excited.

"Would you believe me if I said that they are?" Takato asked, looking at me.

"What kind of question is that? We both know they aren't real," I said.

"You really think so?" Takato asked me.

I looked at him in curiosity, wondering what he was getting at, and hoping he would just spit it out.

"Meet me at the park after school, I want to show you something," Takato said and then left.

"Okay," I said.

I wondered what it was that he wanted to show me. Was it something good, or something bad? I had to find out.

After school I ran all the way to the park. I knew which park Takato meant. It was the same park that we played our Digi-Battle card game after school. I found Takato standing near the swing set.

"Okay, what is this thing you wanted to show me?" I asked him.

"Follow me," Takato said, without another word and walked off towards the woods.

I chased after him, until he stopped at some mausoleum-like structure. I recognized this mausoleum-like structure from somewhere before. Then I remembered, it was where Guilmon hid in Digimon Season Three of the show.

"Is this?" I asked.

"Yes," Takato said and entered the structure.

I followed him inside a little anxious, and found a hole in the wall, just like Guilmon had dug in the show.

"Guilmon, come out," Takato said.

"What? No way," I said.

A red dinosaur-like creature crawled out of the hole in the wall. I recognized this same creature as Guilmon from the television show. I couldn't believe all that was happening.

"Nathan, this is Guilmon, Guilmon, this is my friend Nathan," Takato said.

My jaw dropped as I starred into the eyes of Guilmon.

"Nathan," Guilmon repeated.

I continued to stare as Guilmon walked up to me and touched my face. I jumped back in slight fear as Guilmon touched me.

"So season three of Digimon was real," I said.

"Yes, it all happened when you were in America, 8 years ago," Takato said.

"I was 11 then, which would mean you were 10. So why'd we never hear of it?" I asked.

"It was kept a secret, this must be a total surprise to you," Takato said.

"So you created Guilmon, and Digimon really exist. Why did you not tell me this sooner?" I asked him.

"I wasn't sure how you would react," Takato said.

I rummaged into my school bag and pulled out a sketch book. I flipped to a page of a Digimon I drew when I was in America and showed it to Takato. It was silver mostly in color, with blades coming out of it's elbows and the tip of it's tail that were emerald green in color, a gold colored chest, and the infinity symbol on it's chest in black. I showed Takato the shape of the Digimon I drew, showing it was a dinosaur Digimon.

"Wow! You drew this?" Takato asked.

"Yes, I did, back when I was in America," I said.

"This is very good," Takato said.

"Really? I'm not all that good at drawing, so I thought it sucked," I said. "Anyway, I feel like there was something else you wanted to show me, other than Guilmon here."

"You mean he's the one Takato?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes, he definitely is the one," Takato said to Guilmon.

"The one?" I asked.

"Here," Takato said, grabbing my right wrist and placing something in my right hand.

I looked at what he had placed into my hand. It was a Digivice, I couldn't believe it. It was white with gold rimming and the buttons were red. I starred at it a moment, and then looked up at Takato.

"Is this a Digivice?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, as if you didn't know, and it's all yours," Takato said.

Then Takato handed me a gold card, similar to that of the blue cards I saw in Digimon season three.

"Slide that through your Digivice," Takato said.

I slide the gold card through the side of the Digivice just as he said. I had forgotten that I was holding my sketchbook in the same hand and slide that through the Digivice accidentally with the card. Then the screen of the Digivice glowed brightly, blinding me for the moment. When I was able to see again, I was in the middle of what appeared to be a desert with Takato and Guilmon nowhere in sight.

"Takato! Guilmon! Where are you?" I yelled, and received no answer.

I was alone, and the heat was unbearable. I grabbed my school bag, clipped the Digivice to my belt, and began walking through the desert. I pulled out a water bottle from my bag and drank a little of it. Lucky for me I brought water with me everyday to school. I continued walking for hours, looking at my watch on my right wrist every half hour. Then I noticed that it was beginning to get dark.

"I'm completely lost, this is great. How did I even get here?" I asked aloud to no one.

Then I began to feel dizzy and everything began spinning. In the distance I saw what looked an awful lot like a Dodrio from Pokemon. I decided that I was only hallucinating, there was no way Pokemon was real as well as Digimon. They were two totally different shows and games. It was then that I was overcome with exhaustion and fell to the ground.

When I awoke I found myself being starred at by a Kecleon from Pokemon.

"Shoo, shoo," I said, trying to get the Kecleon to go away.

I figured I was crazy, that had to be it, first I saw Digimon, and now I was seeing Pokemon. That just had to be it, I had to be going crazy. I was probably in a mental institution right now, and this was all in my head, that was the only explanation.

"Kecly come here," I heard a feminine voice call out.

The Kecleon ran off to the source of the voice and I breathed a sigh of relief and sat up. I noticed I was in someone's room, but who's was the question. Then a girl that looked about the age of 20 or so walked in with the Kecleon from earlier in her arms.

"Oh, you're awake, what a relief," the girl said. "I am Ruby, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Ruby, my name is Nathan, where am I?" I asked.

"You are in my home in Mauville City," Ruby said. "I found you in the desert near the desert ruins, while I was riding my Dodrio."

Once I heard the town name my eyes opened wide, it was a town in the Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire games.

"Mauville City? But that can't be possible, Mauville City isn't real, it's in a video game," I said.

"What are you talking about? You had to know of Mauville City, since the desert ruins aren't that far from here. It's just up Route 111 to get to the desert ruins. How could you not have known of Mauville City?" Ruby asked.

"Just forget about it," I said. "Thanks for your help."

I jumped out of the bed, grabbed my bag and walked to the door.

"Wait, I noticed you don't have any Pokemon with you, it's dangerous to go walking around without any Pokemon," Ruby said.

"Well your Pokemon are really the first ones I've seen in person," I said.

"Really? That's quite strange, you should have seen some Pokemon. Where did you come from?" Ruby asked.

"I wish I knew, I just somehow found myself in that desert, fell unconscious and woke up here," I said.

"Well you should go see Professor Birch in Littleroot Town and get a starter Pokemon," Ruby said. "I could take you there if you'd like, I have a Mach Bike."

"You would? Thanks, that would be great," I said, turning to her.

"Come with me then," Ruby said, walking past me and out the door.

I followed her out the door and she pulled out her Mach Bike. Then she got onto the Mach Bike and patted on the back of the seat, signaling for me to sit behind her. I hesitated for a moment and then sat on the seat behind her, putting my school bag on my back. Then she grabbed my arms from behind her and wrapped them around her stomach. I completely blushed cause this was the first time I had even talked to a girl, let alone touch one.

"Hold on tight," Ruby said as she began to petal and the Mach Bike took off at a fast speed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I apologize if this chapter is a little short, but it is just the beginning after all. When I get at least 3 reviews I shall put up Chapter 2.


	2. Registering

Now that I got enough reviews, here is the next chapter.

I edited some things in Chapter 2, it's only little tiny things, like spelling and grammar errors here and there. I also added some things to some sentences in the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2 - Registering**

Before long we arrived at Professor Birch's lab in Littleroot Town. Ruby got off the Mach Bike and walked through the front door of the lab, while I followed her.

"Professor Birch, are you here?" Ruby asked, calling out into the lab.

"Ruby?" a manly voice said coming from the back of the lab.

"Yes, it's me," Ruby said.

"What is it today Ruby? Professor Birch is out in the field again," the same manly voice said, as a man came out from behind a book shelf, wearing glasses.

"Okay, thank you," Ruby said, and turned around and walked past me and out the door.

I followed her out not saying a word, until we were outside. It was just then that a man came walking in our direction, wearing tan colored shorts, a blue t-shirt, a lab coat, and sandals. This guy I recognized as Professor Birch from the Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire games.

"Hello Ruby," Professor Birch said.

"Hello Professor Birch," Ruby said, while bowing. "This boy here is without any Pokemon, could you give him one?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to. What is your name boy?" Professor Birch asked.

"My name is Nathan," I said.

"Okay Nathan, come this way," Professor Birch said, walking into the lab that me and Ruby had just walked out of.

Ruby walked in first and I followed her, not quite sure as to what I should do. I followed them to the back of the lab where research notes lied everywhere. I didn't comment on how messy the lab was, and assumed this was normal for scientists of this sort.

"Is there any particular Pokemon you are looking for Nathan?" Professor Birch asked.

"Umm no, not really," I said.

"Then you may chose among these three Pokeballs," Professor Birch said, pulling out three Pokeballs from his bag and placing them on a table.

"I have to chose? This is tough," I said.

"What is that, if you don't mind my asking?" Professor Birch asked, pointing to the Digivice connected to my belt and putting his bag down on the floor.

"Oh, it's called a Digivice," I said, taking it off my belt and showing it to Professor Birch.

Then the screen shined brightly like it did once before, and when the light subsided a dinosaur-like creature stood beside me. I jumped in surprise and then noticed that this creature was the very Digimon I had drawn, and named Infinimon.

"What is that? Some new Pokemon?" Professor Birch asked me.

"No, this is a Digimon," I said.

Then the Digimon I drew, Infinimon, walked over to the three Pokeballs and examined them closely, sniffing them like a dog.

"Infinimon?" I said, trying to get the Digimon's attention.

Infinimon turned and walked over to me, nuzzling my arm.

"Wow! I can't believe he's real," I said.

"He?" Infinimon said, in a feminine voice.

"Wait a minute, I drew you as a boy," I said.

"You never specified any gender, what do you expect?" Infinimon said.

I was totally disappointed now, my supposedly new male Digimon, was actually female. I sighed disappointed and nervous, as I never felt very comfortable around woman. I was always shy around woman, and a female Digimon wouldn't help.

"Well master, what's wrong?" Infinimon asked me.

"Please don't call me master, my name is Nathan," I said.

"I-It can talk?!" Professor Birch said in surprise.

"Yes, all Digimon can talk," Infinimon said.

Infinimon stood just a foot shorter than me, and looked fearsome, just as I drew her. Yet she was basically harmless at the moment, which was a relief.

"It's cute," Ruby said, petting Infinimon on the head.

"Thank you," Infinimon said, enjoying the petting.

As the three of them conversed I walked over to the three Pokeballs and looked at each of them. One had a shape of a Mudkip on it, another had the shape of a Torchic on it, and the last had the shape of a Treecko on it.

"Having to chose between them is hard," I said to myself.

Infinimon walked over to me and nuzzled my arm again.

"What is it?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Why don't you have all three Master Nathan?" Infinimon asked.

"One, I said not to call me master, and two, I have to chose, Professor Birch said to choose one," I said.

Infinimon looked to Professor Birch and Ruby, and then so did I, wondering what she was looking at. Professor Birch and Ruby then looked at each other, not saying anything, as if they knew what the other was thinking.

"It is okay if you take all three Nathan, since you will be traveling a lot, I can tell. All I ask is that when you are done your journey that I may examine your 'Digimon' here," Professor Birch said.

"Sure, is that okay with you Infinimon?" I asked.

"Of course, whatever you want," Infinimon said.

"Then it is decided, here take this, it will help you along your journey," Ruby said.

She handed me a small backpack and some currency of some sort. The currency I assumed was Pokedollars, or whatever they call it, and put it into my pants pocket. I examined the inside of the small backpack and found several Pokeballs inside, a collapsible bike, a few potions and antidotes, and other miscellaneous items.

"Thanks a lot," I said, smiling at her.

I looked to Infinimon still smiling, and she smiled as best as a Digimon like her could, trying to mimic me.

"Be careful on your journey," Professor Birch said, handing me the three Pokeballs.

"I will, thank you both," I said and walked out of the lab with Infinimon tagging along beside me.

I pulled out the collapsible bike and noticed it was a Mach Bike just like Ruby's. I smiled at both Professor Birch and Ruby's generosity, then looked at Infinimon, who had her head tilted to the side starring at me in curiosity.

"You like that Ruby don't you?" Infinimon asked suddenly.

"What? Don't be absurd, I just met her, and barely know anything about her," I said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah," Infinimon said, not convinced.

"Are you going to walk beside me the whole way?" I asked, slightly annoyed with what she said.

"Of course not, you do know how to use your Digivice right? That's a new type of Digivice, where I can be stored in," Infinimon said.

"Huh? Really?" I asked.

"Man, you're not so bright," Infinimon said, grabbing the Digivice from my hand. "I'll show you, press this button while facing the Digivice at me, and I will be stored inside."

She showed me the button to press and then handed me the Digivice back. I faced the Digivice at Infinimon and pressed the button. A light emerged from the Digivice and surrounded Infinimon, who then just disappeared.

"Whoa," I said, clipping the Digivice back onto my belt.

I got onto my new Mach Bike and petaled to the next town, which I knew was Oldale Town. I decided that I would register for the Pokemon League while I was here, since I had no idea how long I would be here and I had no idea how to get home.

I rode right through Oldale Town and on towards Petalburg City. Along the way I came across a wild Zigzagoon eating a berry. I stopped pedaling and set my Mach Bike to the side. I decided I would catch this Pokemon while I had the chance. I pulled out the Pokeball that had Torchic on it, pushed the button on the front to make the ball bigger, and threw the Pokeball in the direction of the wild Zigzagoon. The Pokeball landed just a foot in front of the wild Zigzagoon, who looked up from the berry it was eating and saw the Pokeball land. A Torchic appeared from the Pokeball I threw, and faced the wild Zigzagoon, as the Pokeball that Torchic came from automatically returned to the palm of my hand.

"Torchic, Scratch!" I said, knowing Scratch and Growl was the only moves it knew at the moment.

Torchic ran up to the wild Zigzagoon and used it's Scratch attack, causing the Zigzagoon to step back and drop it's berry. Then the wild Zigzagoon made a growling noise, and I knew that was it's Growl attack. If I remembered correctly Growl lowered the opponent's defense.

"Scratch again Torchic," I said.

Torchic listened and used Scratch again, and knocked out the wild Zigzagoon. I threw an empty Pokeball at the wild Zigzagoon and it was pulled into the Pokeball. The Pokeball shook back and forth as the wild Zigzagoon struggled inside the Pokeball. Then the Pokeball stopped shaking back and forth and a ding noise could be heard. I knew then that I successfully caught the Zigzagoon. I ran over to the Pokeball and picked it up and put it away. Then I looked to Torchic and pointed the Pokeball it came from towards it.

"Great job Torchic, return," I said, and the Torchic was pulled back into it's Pokeball.

I clenched my fists as I was so happy that I had caught a real life Pokemon. I couldn't believe Pokemon actually existed, and yet I just caught one.

I looked through the backpack that Ruby gave me and found a small little pouch inside. I examined it, and noticed that I could slide it onto my belt and hold six Pokeballs inside. I quickly undid my belt and slide the pouch on next to my Digivice, then redid my belt. I stuck the Pokeballs with Torchic, Mudkip, Treecko, and Zigzagoon into the pouch, leaving room for two additional Pokeballs. I then picked up the Mach Bike by the handle bars and got on it. I rode the Mach Bike all the way to Petalburg City.

Once I arrived at Petalburg City, I went straight to the Pokemon Center, leaning my Mach Bike against the outside wall. I walked up to the front counter where a pink haired woman stood in a nurse outfit.

"Hello, let me guess your name is Joy, am I correct?" I asked the woman.

"Yes, that is correct, how did you know?" the woman asked me.

"Oh, I was just wondering," I said, avoiding the question.

I didn't know how to answer her question exactly. I couldn't tell her that she was a character in a cartoon and a video game from where I'm from.

"Can I help you?" Joy asked.

"Yes, I would like to heal my Pokemon, and I would also like to register for the Pokemon League," I said, taking the the four Pokeballs out of the pouch, making them normal size, and placing them in a tray on the counter in front of me.

"Do you have a Pokedex? You need one to register," Joy said.

My eyes widened in surprise. I had forgotten all about needing a Pokedex for registration. I looked through the pack Ruby gave me wildly, hoping she put one in there. I couldn't find it with all the stuff in there and dumped the contents of the pack onto the counter. I caught a glimpse of something red fall over on Joy's side of the counter. Joy knelt down and picked it up, allowing me to get a better look at it. It was a Pokedex, and I let out a sigh of relief that I had one.

"You should keep this on you instead of in your pack, so you can find it easier," Joy said.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip," I said, feeling stupid as she said that.

Joy slid the Pokedex into the PC nearby to her, I leaned over the counter a little to look at the screen as a picture of me appeared on the screen. I nearly fell over the counter in surprise as I don't know how a picture of me ever got on there, yet caught myself before I fell over.

"Okay, Nathan," Joy said. "Your registration is now complete."

As she said that the Pokedex popped out of the PC and she handed it to me. Then she took the tray of my Pokemon and put them onto a machine. I stuck the Pokedex into my front, right pants pocket and cleaned up everything that I dumped onto the counter and put it all neatly into the pack. I put the small backpack on as I waited for my Pokemon to heal, fidgeting with the edge of the counter as I waited. Then Joy took the tray with my Pokemon on them and placed it on the counter in front of me.

"There you go, your Pokemon are all healed," Joy said.

"Thank you," I said, grabbing the Pokeballs as they shrank back to their small size and putting them into the pouch on my belt.

"Have a nice day," Joy said with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I get at least 6 reviews I shall put up Chapter 3.


	3. Foul mood

Now that I got enough reviews, here is the next chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3 - Foul mood**

"Thank you Nurse Joy," I said, waving as I left the Pokemon Center.

I collapsed my Mach Bike and put it along with my school bag into the backpack that Ruby gave me. I then began walking around Petalburg City and bought some food for myself. I noticed that Ruby gave me a whole lot of Pokedollars, so much that I decided I didn't have the time to sit and count it all. I sat on a bench just outside and looked at the scenery from where I was sitting as I ate.

"Ludicolo, I choose you," I heard a voice say.

I looked in the direction of the voice as I ate a mouthful, and saw a Pokemon battle going on just down the street between a male and a female trainer. The male trainer had thrown a Pokeball into the air and a Pokemon game out. Still eating with my left hand, I grabbed my Pokedex out of my pocket with my right hand, opened it, and pointed it toward the Pokemon to get information on it.

"Ludicolo, the -" the Pokedex said.

"That's all I needed to know," I said with a mouthful, stopping the Pokedex from finishing.

The female trainer already had a Pokemon out and I recognized it as a Delcatty. I turned the sound off my Pokedex so that it wouldn't need to talk and pointed it at the Delcatty, just to get some information on it. The information for Delcatty appeared and I read the information as I finished eating. After I was finished eating I crumpled up the trash and threw it into the nearby trashcan. Then I closed my Pokedex and put it back into my pocket, and walked in the direction opposite of the Pokemon battle going on. I had decided I wasn't going to watch the battle anymore. I continued walking out of Petalburg City and to the Petalburg Woods. Along the way I passed many different wild Pokemon, but ignored them all and continued walking. A boy carrying around a net walked in front of me.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, do you accept?" the boy asked me.

"Not thank you," I said, and continued walking right past him.

"Hey," the boy said and stepped in front of me again. "You can't just blow me off like that."

"Sure I can, see?" I said as I turned to the right and continued walking.

The boy once again stepped in front of me. I wasn't in the mood to mess with him right now. I pulled out my Digivice and pressed the button on it, summoning Infinimon.

"What is that?" the boy asked as I pulled out my Digivice and summoned Infinimon.

Infinimon came out shortly after I pressed the button and looked at the boy with fearsome eyes. The boy ran off scared and I smiled that he had left. Then I had Infinimon return into her Digivice and put the Digivice back onto my belt.

"Good show kid," a voice coming from the bushes behind me said.

I turned around quickly and found myself face to face with a man in a red hood and black pants. On the top of his hood was a large black M, and I knew right away that he was a member of Team Magma.

"What do you want Magma grunt?" I asked him, turning my back to him.

"I would like to challenge you to a Pokemon battle, if I win, you give me your Pokemon," the Magma grunt said.

"And what if I win?" I asked.

"That won't happen," the Magma grunt said.

"Why do you want my Pokemon anyway?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow in a daring manner at him.

"That Pokemon you used to scare that boy away was remarkable, it certainly is rare," the Magma grunt said.

"Oh, that isn't a Pokemon," I said. "It's a Digimon, and if you want it so much, then fine, I'll battle you."

I grinned as I pulled off Digivice once again and summoned Infinimon. Infinimon appeared before the Magma grunt's eyes and glared fiercely at him.

"Attack Infinimon," I said, still grinning.

"Infini-fire," Infinimon said, shooting a breath of white flame at the Magma grunt.

The Magma grunt was hit head on with the attack and was turned to dust. I smiled at the pile of ash lying at my feet as I had Infinimon return once again and put the Digivice back onto my belt.

"Teach you to mess with me," I said to the pile of ash.

I continued walking through the Petalburg Woods until I emerged from the other side. After I emerged from the Petalburg Woods I pulled out my Mach Bike and opened it up. Then I got on and rode to the next town, which I knew was Rustboro City, nearly running people over as I rode and laughed at them.

When I finally arrived at Rustboro City I was stopped by a female police officer with blue hair. I knew right then that it was Officer Jenny and looked her straight in the face.

"You nearly ran several people over with you bike there," Officer Jenny said to me.

"Oh yeah, I know, I did it on purpose," I said.

"Oh really, then you are under arrest," Officer Jenny said.

"What?!" I said in surprise.

She pulled me off my Mach Bike and cuffed me, then put me into her police vehicle in the seat behind her, collapsed my Mach Bike, put it in the seat beside her, and drove to the station.

"Oh great," I thought to myself. "What else could possibly go wrong?"

I then remembered all that I had just did, scaring a boy off with Infinimon, killing a human being, and nearly running over many more. I lowered my head in guilt and wondered to myself why I even did all that? What caused me to go off like that? I didn't have the answers but I began to think it may be related in some way to Infinimon.

Once we arrived at the police station Joy took me out of her police vehicle, and pushed me inside the station. Then she uncuffed me, took my backpack, Pokemon, and Pokedex, and threw me into a cell. I sat on a bench-like bed against the wall and looked towards the other cell mates who were looking at me. They were all older than me, which shouldn't be surprising.

"What did you do kid?" one cell mate asked me.

"I incinerated a Magma grunt who challenged me to a Pokemon battle," I said dryly. "Then I nearly ran over several people."

"Whoa!" the cell mates said to each other, at the fact that I incinerated someone.

I ignored them all from then on and took a look at my Digivice, which was the only thing that wasn't taken. I examined the Digivice for a little bit until a little picture of Infinimon appeared on the small screen. I starred at the small picture of Infinimon, and began to feel and overwhelming urge to break something, and I couldn't figure out why. As I continued staring at the picture the small little screen on the Digivice began glowing, and Infinimon appeared standing before me. I looked up at Infinimon who stared back at me harshly.

"Get ahold of yourself Nathan, what is with you?" Infinimon said, with a worried tone in her voice.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? Don't you know?" I asked, staring into her fierce looking eyes.

"What the heck is that?" one of the cell mates asked.

"It's name is Infinimon, she's a Digimon," I said. "I had her incinerate the Magma grunt, she obeys me."

The cell mates stepped back and away from me into the shadows of the cell. I looked from Infinimon toward the bars and got an idea, smiling as it came to me.

"Infinimon, can you melt those bars with your Infini-fire?" I asked.

"I could try," Infinimon said.

"Don't try, do it!" I yelled back.

Infinimon faced the bars with her back to me. She opened her mouth as I watched, then before I could react her tail swiftly hit me upside the head and I blacked out.

When I came to everything was dark around me. I squinted my eyes trying to see anything that could be around me, yet didn't see anything but blackness. I began walking in the direction I was facing waving my arms in front of me as I walked. It felt as if I was blind or something, cause all I saw was black and nothing else. Then I heard a laughter coming from somewhere close by, so I decided to follow the laughter.

"You idiot," a voice, coming from somewhere very close said.

I wondered who the voice was talking to and continued walking in the direction the voice came from, which happened to be the same direction that laughter from earlier came from.

"Oh, so you don't feel like responding, fine by me, but there is no use in resisting me," the same voice from earlier said.

"What?" I asked aloud, putting my hand up to my mouth as that had slipped out, not wanting to alarm anyone my presence.

"Good, very good, Nathan," the voice said.

"Wait, y-you know my name? W-who are you?" I asked aloud.

"Why shouldn't I know you? I am a part of you," the voice said.

"How is that possible?" I asked, waving my arms in the direction the voice seemed to be coming from.

"What? Who? How? You sure ask a lot of questions," the voice said.

I prepared to fight, and got into a fighting stance, only problem is that I don't know how to fight. I felt this voice was a threat even if it said that is was me.

"Oh? I am not going to harm you, I just want to help you," the voice said.

"Help me?" I asked, relaxing a bit.

"Yes, I will help us break out of this jail cell, and possibly kill people in the process, you have to admit killing is fun," the voice said.

"You're insane," I said.

"Have you even been listening? I'm part of you, which would make you insane too," the voice said, and began laughing again.

"You are NOT a part of me!" I said, angrily.

"You really think so? Well, feel free to think what you want, I'll show you what I've been doing while we have been talking this whole time," the voice said.

Before my eyes bright light poured in, so fast that it caught me by surprise, taking a while for my eyes to adjust. As if watching a theater sized screen, I saw things happening before me. I tried to move, but then noticed that I couldn't move at all, I couldn't even close my own eyes. I saw myself use Infinimon to incinerate the cell mates mercilessly and then melt the bars with it's Infini-fire. The officers around the area tried to stop me and Infinimon, but ended up just like the cell mates. I tried to stop myself, tried to pull myself back, but couldn't. I watched several people die by my own hands with no way to resist my own actions.

"Stop and put your hands in the air or we'll shoot," a police officer said pointing a gun in my direction.

I felt my mouth form into a grin, and evil thoughts run through my mind, deciding what I should do with these vermin getting in my way.

"Vermin?" I thought to myself. "Why am I calling them vermin? They are only doing there job by trying to protect innocent civilians."

"No one is innocent, everyone is guilty, and must die," I heard my own voice in my head say back.

"I said stop or we will shoot," the police officer repeated.

"Go ahead and shoot," I said, but I wasn't controlling my own mouth.

I walked up to the police officer, holding the gun before him. The police officer looked at me with clear fear in his eyes, and I felt myself grin again.

"I didn't think you could," I said, still not able to control my own mouth.

I grabbed the officer's gun and with amazing strength crushed it in my very hands. I was surprised that I even had that sort of strength, but snapped out of it as I saw myself grab the officer by the throat. My hand squeezed around the officer's throat tightly, cutting of the air supply. The officer's face began to turn blue with lack of air, and then purplish. My hand squeezed the officer's throat even tighter crushing the throat completely. The other officers opened fire on me, yet with terrible aim. Well, that is what other people watching would have thought yet in reality I was dodging the bullets with amazing speed. I never knew I had such abilities before and wondered why I did now. I felt sharp pain in my left shoulder and a bullet that I missed hit me in the shoulder. My head turned to my left shoulder, distracting my attention from the rest of the gunfire. I was shot in the leg and the stomach and fell to the ground on my knees. The world seemed to twirl around me as I feel face down onto the ground. Before I lost consciousness I felt myself grin once again as the officers moved closer to me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I get 9 reviews I shall put up Chapter 4.


	4. Friend or Foe?

Now that I got enough reviews, here is the next chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4 - Friend or Foe?**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a female doctor looking at me.

"What happened?" I asked, everything that happened just earlier was all a blur.

"Well, you were shot after killing a few people, that's what," the female doctor said, with a slightly annoyed and angry tone in her voice.

I sensed some clear hostility from her, she definitely didn't like me all that much. I tried to sit up but couldn't, then looked to my wrists and ankles, noticing I was strapped to the bed, like a serious lunatic in a mental institution. I then thought to myself, that I must be, if I killed a whole bunch of people like that.

"So you are alright after all?" a feminine voice said.

I looked around the room with my back to the bed, noticing the female doctor was no longer in the room. I didn't see any human in the room, and figured I was just hearing things.

"Who's there?" I said, hoping I wasn't hearing things and the source of the voice would show itself.

"You can understand what I'm saying?" the feminine voice said this time.

I looked around the room once more, but only found a Blissey standing nearby.

"Why don't you show yourself?" I asked.

"I'm right here," the feminine voice said.

I turned my head to the Blissey and saw that it was the one talking.

"You're the first human in several long years to fully understand the Pokemon language. There are Pokemon that can speak human, but not that many, I for one cannot," the Blissey said.

"Me? Understand the Pokemon Language? That's ludicrous," I said.

"Well, I did just say I don't understand human language one bit. You obviously understand Pokemon language though. Pokemon have always been able to understand human language, just not all of us can speak it," the Blissey said.

Then I suddenly heard an explosion coming from next door. I looked through the window of my room and saw the Pokemon Center next door, with smoke billowing up from it. Blissey having seen this too, ran off closing the door behind it.

"Well, I'm apparently stuck here, might as well get some rest then," I said, looking out the window again. "Although there is clearly something going on at the Pokemon Center, and I wish I could go check it out."

"Nathan? Nathan where are you?" a voice from the hall outside my room called out.

"I'm in here," I called back, regretting it afterward, cause I had no idea who the voice belonged to.

The room door burst open suddenly and in the doorway stood a Mudkip, Treecko, and Torchic.

"Come on, you need to help the people and Pokemon out at the Pokemon Center," the Torchic said.

"Why are you strapped to that bed? Ewww, don't tell me you are into that sort of thing, being dominated and all," the Mudkip said.

"Oh God no, get your mind out of the gutter. I'm here cause I killed people, and I can't be trusted without being tied down, I just might hurt another person," I said.

"Well, then I guess ya ain't what we expected aft' all," the Treecko said.

I starred at Treecko a little bit, wondering why it spoke kind of funny, and thinking about what it said.

"I really want to help out, but I just might end up hurting someone in the process," I said. "Those people and Pokemon need help."

"That's all we needed to hear. You are chosen to help human and Pokemon alike, since you understand the Pokemon language. We already knew about you having killed those people, but we also know that wasn't really you, but rather a dark side deep inside you. You had no control over it," Torchic said, jumping onto the bed and undoing my restraints.

I sat up and rubbed my wrists which were a little sore. Torchic then rushed out of the room and came back moments later carrying my clothes and backpack.

"Thanks a lot you guys, I thought you guys might hate me for what I did back then," I said, changing from the hospital gown I was in and into my clothes, the I put my backpack on.

"We know that wasn't really you, just like Torchic said, so no worries," Mudkip said.

I patted myself, making sure nothing was missing, noticing that my Digivice was still attached to my belt beside the small pouch where I stored my Pokeballs. I opened up the pouch and saw the four Pokeballs that were in there.

"Why didn't Zigzagoon come out?" I asked.

"Oh, she's just tired right now," Mudkip said.

"She? Zigzagoon is a female?" I asked.

"The one ya caught, sure is," Treecko said.

"It isn't all that obvious," I said. "Just so I know and not end up being embarrassed later on, what gender are you three?"

"Mudkip and Treecko are both males, while I'm female," Torchic said.

"Oh, I see, you don't sound at all female, no offense," I said.

"No offense taken, we are just Pokemon after all," Torchic said.

"Anyway, we should be going," I said. "I'll have you three return to your Pokeballs."

I pulled out each of their Pokeballs and had them each return to their corresponding Pokeball. It seemed that even if I wanted to, they can't return to a Pokeball that they weren't in before. I then peeked out of my room and saw no one in the hallway. It seemed the hospital was empty, with what was happening next door. I ran down the hall and out of the hospital, making my way to the Pokemon Center. When I got there, I saw Pokemon and people running around frantically trying to put out a large fire that was caused from the earlier explosion I assume. I ran inside, without anyone noticing, and ran toward the back.

"Hurry you two, grab all those Pokemon, we need to get out of here before it's to late," a course voice coming from the room right next to me said.

I leaned my back against the wall, with the door to the next room to the left of me. I peeked into the room, and saw two humans and a Meowth. One human was a girl with long red hair and a black miniskirt and white top with a large "R" on the front. The other human was a boy with blue hair that just passed his ears, long black pants, and a white shirt with a large red "R" on the front as well. The Meowth seemed to be supervising the other two at work, collecting Pokeballs from the room, but not only that, they were also stealing food. I snuck into the room quietly and hid behind some boxes next to the door, if anyone cane through that door they could easily spot me, unless they were distracted that is. I recognized these three as Team Rocket, the girl's name was Jessie, the guy's name was James, and the Meowth could talk. I watched Team Rocket, waiting for the perfect moment to catch them off-guard.

"What are you three doing here? Didn't we tell you that this is Team Magma territory?" a voice coming from the door I came through just earlier said.

I turned to face the doorway, and saw three people in red and black outfits standing there. Their outfits were mostly red, with red hooded shirt kind of thing over a black shirt and pants piece for the guys, and a red hooded shirt type thing over a black shirt and skirt piece for the girls. I recognized those outfits as being from Team Magma. One I could tell was a male Magma Executive, and the other two were male and female Magma Grunts. I looked at the female Magma Grunt, and found that she was gorgeous. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from her, she was just so gorgeous. I never thought a bad guy, or should I say girl, like her could just look so good.

"So gorgeous," I said aloud, not noticed I had said it until after the fact, covering my mouth quickly.

The three members of Team Magma turned to look at me, not having noticed me before until I said something. If I never had said anything they never would have noticed me, being to distracted with Team Rocket. I didn't really care much though, I just continued to stare lovingly at the female Magma Grunt. I felt something so incredible inside, as if this was love at first sight or something. I never felt such feelings towards anyone before. My heart was beating so fast as if it longed to be with her.

"What are you doing there boy?" the Magma Executive asked.

I reached for my pouch with the Pokeballs inside, still looking at the female Magma Grunt, pulled out a Pokeball, held it behind my back and enlarged the size of the Pokeball.

"Go get him," the Magma Executive said toward the male Magma Grunt.

The male Magma Grunt approached me and I took that time to throw the Pokeball in my hand to the ground in front of me, not knowing what Pokemon would emerge from the Pokeball I threw. The Pokeball stopped in midair, opened up, having Mudkip appear, and returned to my hand automatically.

"Oh, so you plan to fight us huh?" the Magma Executive asked, with a cocky smile on his face, looking at the male Magma Grunt who began to pull out a Pokeball.

"No, I'll handle him," the female Magma Grunt said, stopping the male Magma Grunt from summoning his Pokemon.

"If you wish," the Magma Executive said.

"Might, I choose you!" the female Magma Grunt said, pulling out a Pokeball and throwing a few feet in front of her.

A Mightyena appeared from the Pokeball and stood facing my Mudkip. I knew right then that this would be a tough battle, there was a clear level disadvantage on my end.

"Might, use your Crunch attack!" the female Magma Grunt said.

The Mightyena rushed toward Mudkip and used it's Crunch attack, which resembled a Bite attack in many ways, just that it is stronger than a Bite attack. Mudkip stepped back flinching in pain, and I felt it as well. It was so odd, I felt the exact same pain the Mudkip felt, apparently I now shared a close connection with my Pokemon. I thought desperately for a strong enough attack to use, but all I knew were attacks that Mudkip most likely didn't even know yet, but I just had to try it out.

"Mudkip, use Hydro Pump," I said, a little nervous, not sure if Mudkip knew that attack or not.

To my surprise Mudkip began forming water in it's mouth, filling it up and preparing to shoot the water at Mightyena. Once it's mouth filled up, it shot a powerful Hydro Pump attack at the Mightyena, causing it to fly back into the wall, and was knocked out.

"Drat, Might return," the female Magma Grunt said, having Mightyena return to it's Pokeball. "You're cute, I like you."

My face turned as red as a tomato as she said that. I never expected her to say such a thing even though I felt the same way about her.

"Why don't you join us, you're pretty good kid, we could use you as a Magma Executive," the Magma Executive said.

"No way, I would never join you guys. You want to expand the land mass by evaporating all the seas and oceans. If you do that though, what would happen to all the water Pokemon habitats? I'll never help you," I said.

"Well, then we have to get rid of you, can't have you meddling with our plans, we're only trying to help human kind," the Magma Executive said.

"Yeah right, you wish, you think that would help humans out, but it won't, not one bit," I said.

"Take care of him," the Magma Executive said to the female Magma Grunt.

I noticed the look on her face, she didn't seem to happy with that order. She looked at me, and I could almost swear that she was infatuated with me at first sight, like I was with her. It was so odd, I never pictured any girl to feel that way for me. I almost could feel how she felt towards me, and wondered if she felt how I felt for her. She walked close to be and starred into my eyes, as I starred back, she was only a little shorter than me, maybe even just a little younger than me, or the same age than me; she sure didn't look older than me.

"What is your name cutey?" the female Magma Grunt asked me, still looking deeply into my eyes as I did the same back to her.

"My name is Nathan, what is your name?" I asked her.

"That's a pretty name, Nathe, my name is Jilly," she said with a smile.

I nearly melted right there, she already was giving me a nickname and we just met. Even her smile made her look just so dang gorgeous. I knew right then that I wanted to be with her forever, and never be without her. I was already so madly in love with her, the name Jilly just ran over through my head over and over. The name of a gorgeous little goddess that had fallen from the skies. She leaned in and put her mouth near my ear.

"I'm going to help you out here, we'll escape together, how's that sound?" Jilly whispered in my ear.

Her voice was so sexy as well, she had an English accent, which I never expected by her appearance. I just stood there in awe of her beauty.

"O-Okay," I said, with a loving smile at her.

She smiled back, as if she knew all to well how I felt for her. I never thought I could fall so madly in love with someone with just our first meeting. She turned to face the other two members OT Team Magma.

"I'm not going to 'take care of him' the way you're thinking of," Jilly said.

In the corner of my eye I caught Team Rocket summoning their Pokemon while Jilly distracted Team Magma. Jessie summoned her Arbok, while James summoned his Koffing.

"Arbok, Bite!" Jessie called out.

"You go too Koffing," James said.

Both Arbok and Koffing listened to their trainers and began heading toward Jilly. Noticing this I quickly jump in between the two Pokemon and Jilly, taking the full blunt of their attacks. The Pokemon just stood their dumbfounded as I fell to my knees badly hurt.

"Nathan!" Jilly said, rushing to my side.

I looked to her, seeing that she was perfectly fine, and smiled.

"I'm glad you are okay, I couldn't bare to see you get hurt. I love you Jilly," I said.

"I love you too Nathe, please don't leave me," Jilly said.

"I will always be with you, don't you ever worry about that," I said.

I then fell forward on my face, and blacked out, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Jilly's gorgeous face and I smiled seeing it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hehehe, I'm just so evil, aren't I? I like making cliff hangers, or sort of. If you want to know what happens next, then review.

When I get 12 reviews I shall put up Chapter 5.


	5. A new arrival

Now that I got enough reviews, here is the next chapter.

Thanks to MattsGurl for the suggestion of Nicole and Inumon, shall be given credit for those two, as it was her suggestion.

I had to edit this chapter because I mixed up two character names. Thanks to MattsGurl for catching that mix up. I accidentally mixed up Takuya from Digimon season 4 with Takato from Digimon Season 3. So I accidentally spelled Takuya instead of Takato in this chapter, but I fixed that now. I also made a typo with "Galantmon" supposed to be "Gallantmon" with two "l"s.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 5 - A new arrival**

I woke up and found Jilly staring back at me with a really concerned look on her face, she apparently thought she had lost me, or at least that's what I assumed. I sat up slowly, flinching in pain a little bit from the Pokemon attacks.

"Oh, you're alright Nathe," Jilly said hugging me tightly.

"Impressive, you took those attacks head on," the Magma Executive said.

I stood up slowly, Jilly letting go of me as I got up. I pulled out my Digivice and pointed it in the direction of the other members of Team Magma, and Team Rocket. I pressed the button that is normally pressed to put Infinimon into the Digivice, and a bright light lit up the room, and amidst the light Infinimon appeared.

"What kind of Pokemon...is that?" the Magma Executive asked, in surprise.

I could somehow sense slight fear coming from everyone in the room, and it seemed to fuel me even more. I grew confident when people feared me, and I knew that my dark side was starting to rise, but I didn't fight it this time.

"Ah, so you think this is just some measly Pokemon eh?" I asked, talking differently now that my evil side had arose. "This is no Pokemon, you moron, this is a Digimon. They are so very different from Pokemon, for one, they can talk. Go ahead and say something Infinimon."

"Hello," Infinimon said with a grin.

"See? Like I said, Digimon can talk, and I do mean all Digimon. Only few Pokemon can talk the human language, and most of them are cute a cuddly, but not Digimon, oh no, not at all. Digimon are much more fierce, they will even fight each other until one of them dies, and then absorb them. I find it much more entertaining that way," I said as a very evil smile crossed my face.

"You're crazy," the male Magma Grunt said.

"Perhaps I am, but then again, who isn't crazy in some way or another?" I asked. "If people weren't crazy, or weird in some way, they just wouldn't be normal, now would they? So what's wrong with being crazy? You are, you want to expand the land mass, killing many water Pokemon in the process."

"We are trying to help all human kind, with the whole population issue," the Magma Executive said.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, it's so obvious," I said, looking to Infinimon. "What should we do with them Infinimon? Charbroil them?"

"That's up to you master," Infinimon said, baring her sharp teeth.

"Ah, go ahead," I said, winking to Infinimon.

"Infini-fire!" Infinimon said, shooting her attack in the direction of the Magma Executive, but purposely missing his head and hitting the wall, forming a large hole in the wall where the attack had hit.

"Holy shit!" the male Magma Grunt said.

The rest of Team Magma, and Team Rocket starred at me with fear in their eyes.

"Boo!" I said.

With that, Team Magma and Team Rocket ran out of there quickly, leaving me, Jilly, and Infinimon there. I wrapped my arm around Jilly and looked into her eyes. The I had Infinimon return to her Digivice, so that me and Jilly could be alone. I hugged Jilly tightly yet gently.

"By the way, how old are you?" I asked, back to my normal self, and talking in the politest way I could.

"Oh, well, I'm 26," Jilly said. "Why do you ask? How old are you?"

"Oh, I was just wondering, I'm 19 myself, is that to young for you? I mean, you're only 7 years older than me, but I believe in love at first sight," I said.

"No, I'm alright with it, I'm not to old for you?" Jilly asked.

"Oh no, society is to stuck up in my opinion. On average older guys date younger girls, but statistically, guys die before girls, so dating an older woman just evens it out. That way both would die around the same time, given they are both in perfect health that is," I said, sounding to philosophical for my own liking. "Oops, man, I probably make you feel stupid with all this stuff I'm saying, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's good that you're smart, I like that," Jilly said, leaning in and kissing me on the lips.

I pulled away from her for a moment to say something.

"I love you, and I don't ever want to loose you," I said.

"I love you too, and I feel the same way about you," Jilly said, kissing me again.

"We should be getting out of here, don't you think?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess so," Jilly said.

I walked out with her beside me, and when we walked out of the Pokemon Center we were confronted by some police officers.

"What were you doing in there? How did you escape?" one officer asked.

"Damn, this isn't good," I said, looking to Jilly.

"Put you hands up in the air, you are under arrest," another officer said.

"I can't let it end this way," I said

I noticed my Digivice was glowing and pulled it out to check what was going on. One I glanced at the screen a bright flash of light blinded me and I couldn't see anything. When the light finally subsided I found myself in a strange building with Jilly standing beside me.

"What just happened?" Jilly asked me.

"I wish I knew," I said. "Let's look around, and don't worry, I'll always protect you."

Jilly wrapped her arms around my left arm as we walked and looked around. I was looking for any door, that would lead us out of this strange building. I found a long corridor, which was the only passage from the room we appeared in. I lead the way down the corridor, Jilly still attached to my left arm, but I didn't mind it at all. I continued down the corridor which began to get darker. I then rummaged through my pack given to me by Ruby and found a flashlight, and used the to shine light on the path ahead of us. The corridor then stopped and became more like a cave. The walls, ceiling, and floor, were all rough rock, unlike the smooth polished walls farther in the building. As we walked through the cave like passage, I found light shining at the opposite end. I wondered why this building had been made this way, but then figured the building was just attached to a cave or something. After a while we reached the other end, and were outside, I looked backward and noticed that the building had been made inside a mountain side. I never saw that before, but I figured the building was old, and no one had been there in a very long time.

"Where are we?" Jilly asked, letting go of my arm.

"Good question, and I think we can get some answers at that village down there," I pointed down the mountain side to a village at the bottom.

Lucky for us we weren't to far from ground level, only about 50 feet or so, which didn't take us long to get down the mountain.

"Humans? Here? Where did you two come from?" a coarse voice from my right said.

I turned to face the right and saw what I recognized as Gallantmon standing there. He was very tall, and it hurt my neck to look up at him.

"Gallantmon," I said, without noticing it.

Then I remembered something from the Digimon series season 3. Takato and Guilmon had biomerged to form Gallantmon, and I began to wonder if my friend Takato and his Guilmon was part of this Gallantmon.

"Is Takato part of you?" I asked, slightly embarrassed at the way I phrased it.

"I don't know any Takato, sorry," the Gallantmon said.

"Oh, that's alright," I said.

"Who's Takato, Nathe?" Jilly asked me.

"He's a friend, from where I came from," I said, then looking to Gallantmon. "Could you tell me where we are?"

"This is Gamma Village," Gallantmon said. "There is another human here, she came not to long ago either, with a Digimon."

"Another Digimon tamer! Where is she?" I asked.

"Wait...don't you like me Nathe?" Jilly asked.

"Yes, of course I do, my love, I'm just surprised to hear that there is another Digimon tamer around," I said.

"You are a Digimon tamer?" Gallantmon asked me.

"Yes, would you like to see?" I asked, pulling out my Digivice.

Once Gallantmon saw my Digivice his eyes became really wide with surprise.

"No way, that Digivice, is that yours?" Gallantmon asked.

"Uh...yes," I said, wondering why he was asking such a question. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing, follow me, I shall show you to the other human," Gallantmon said, taking his eyes away from my Digivice.

I clipped my Digivice back on my belt and followed the Gallantmon into a tent, Jilly following me closely behind. In the tent I found myself starring at a girl who appeared about the same age as me, 5' 3", with light brown hair going down a little past her shoulder. The girl turned to face us, as we entered. I looked beside her and saw a Digimon sitting beside her, who appeared to be male fox Digimon, like Renamon as far as the fox Digimon part. I then remembered that my Digimon, Infinimon was in some ways similar to Guilmon, and he was the first Digimon I met, who's tamer was Takato, yet my Digimon is female. This girl's Digimon was like Renamon in some ways, except that it was male.

"Hello," I said first, being polite. "My name is Nathan."

"Another person here, thank god," the girl said standing up and nearly running in our direction, but stopped a few feet away from us. "I thought I was the only human here."

She reached her hand out to shake, and Jilly took her offer and shook her hand, then the girl reached her hand out to me to shake, and I grabbed it to shake. Once I shook her hand images flashed before my eyes.

"Where are you taking me Rika?" a feminine voice, feeling as if it came from my own mouth said.

I saw Rika standing before my eyes, staring back at me. I wondered what was going on, and looked to my side.

"What are you looking at Nicole?" Rika asked.

"Huh?" I asked turning to her.

I wondered who she was calling Nicole. Then I noticed that my voice was feminine. I looked down at myself and found breasts there. I began freaking out, I was a girl.

"Come on Nicole, I have something to show you," Rika said.

I followed her, without a word, wondering why I was female at the moment. I followed Rika, beside a building with large glass windows, which happened to show my reflection. I looked to the windows for a moment to look at myself, and to my surprise I looked exactly like the girl I met in the tent not to long ago.

"So her name is Nicole," I whispered to myself.

I noticed I was falling behind a little bit and jogged after her to catch up. We soon arrived at her house, and I amazed at how big it was.

"You can come out now," Rika called out into the air.

I looked around, wondering who she was talking to. Then from the air a creature appeared between me and Rika. I stepped back in slight surprise, but then noticed that this was a Digimon, the same Digimon that I recognized as Renamon.

"No way," I said. "I thought Digimon weren't real."

"Digimon are very real, Nicole," Rika said.

I felt slightly uncomfortable being called that, but assuming I was now in the body of this girl I had just met, I let it slide. I then pulled out a small drawing pad and showed it to Rika, on it was a fox-like Digimon, that I apparently drew. I was amazed to find that this girl I was in the body of, drew her own Digimon too.

"Hmm, interesting," Rika said, handing me the drawing back.

She then pulled something out of her pocket and tossed it up in the air in my direction. I caught it and examined it, finding out that it was a Digivice and a silver card.

"Wow, a Digivice and a silver card," I said.

The Digivice was navy blue in color with silver rimming.

I slid the card through the Digivice, holding the drawing in the other hand, but nothing happened. I then shrugged and put the Digivice into my pocket. I looked at Renamon for a little bit, in slight disbelief that she really existed.

"Why are you staring at me?" Renamon asked.

"Oh, sorry," I said, and stopped staring. "So is Renamon what you wanted to show me, Rika?"

"Yes, along with that Digivice I just gave you," Rika said. "That Digivice is all yours."

I pulled the Digivice back out, and then accidentally dropped it. I picked it up, and examined it, hoping it didn't break when I dropped it. Then suddenly the screen glowed and blinded me. When my vision returned to normal I found myself staring directly into another pair of eyes. I jumped backward in surprise, and noticed that the thing I was staring directly into the eyes of was a Digimon, the very Digimon I had drawn too.

"Hello, I am Inumon," the Digimon said.

Then the images disappeared and I found myself looking at the girl again, and I was back in the tent.

"Is something wrong Nathe?" Jilly asked.

"No, I just...had a vision," I said.

"Of what?" Jilly asked.

"Of how this girl came here," I said, then looking to the girl. "Your name is Nicole, and you drew that Digimon there, named Inumon, correct?"

"Yes, how did you know?" the girl asked.

"I just saw it all, with my own two eyes, as if I was you at that time," I said, hoping that I wasn't scaring the girl with my words.

"Weird, so you were me?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, it felt weird," I said.

"I bet, since you are a guy after all," Jilly said.

"You aren't mad?" I asked Jilly.

"No, it was just a vision after all, it's not like you were really here," Jilly said.

"So you are just like I thought," Gallantmon said, looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You've been chosen," Gallantmon said.

"Chosen for what?" I asked.

"To - " Gallantmon started, but was interrupted by an explosion coming from outside.

I rushed outside and saw the ensuing chaos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not much of a cliffhanger, but hopefully it has you craving for more, heheh.

When I get 15 reviews I shall put up Chapter 6.


	6. The Threat

Now that I got enough reviews, here is the next chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 6 - The Threat**

Around me the ground exploded upwards, and some of the other tents were on fire. I saw Digimon running around frantically in different directions. Then in the corner of my eye I saw something flying in our direction, but more towards Gallantmon. I jumped on Gallantmon, tackling him to the ground, just as a ball of energy flew overhead. If I hadn't tackled Gallantmon to the ground, that ball of energy would have hit him, and he may have died.

"You pesky little brat," a raspy voice said.

I turned to see the source of the voice and saw a Digimon flying in the air. The Digimon was entirely new to me, I had never seen this Digimon before.

"I will not just let you hurt anyone, whoever you are!" I declared, standing up.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ruinmon," the Digimon said bowing.

"I don't really care who you are," I said, pulling out my Digivice. "I won't let you hurt any Digimon here."

"Are you going to try and stop me?" Ruinmon asked, with a laugh.

"Nathe," Jilly said with a worried tone in her voice.

"I'll be alright, no need to worry," I said. "So Nicole, you and Inumon up for a fight with this guy?"

"Of course," Nicole said excitedly.

I then summoned Infinimon which caught Nicole's attention.

"You have a Digimon too?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, her name is Infinimon, but nows not the time, we have to stop this Ruinmon," I said.

"I'll help too," Jilly said, pulling out a few Pokeballs.

"Your Pokemon will only get hurt Jilly, and there is no Pokemon Center around here," I said.

"Pokemon? They're real too?" Nicole asked.

"Let's talk about it later, Infinimon attack!" I said.

"Infini-fire," Infinimon said, as she shot a ball of fire in the direction of Ruinmon.

"Ha! Pathetic," Ruinmon said, putting one hand forward and causing the ball of fire to suddenly disappear.

"Go Inumon!" Nicole yelled.

Inumon rushed up and jumped at Ruinmon, slashing at him. Ruinmon just kept dodging every slash that came at him. Then Ruinmon formed another ball of energy and shot it right into Inumon, causing Inumon to fly backward and form a crater in the ground.

"Inumon!" Nicole yelled, rushing over to her Digimon.

I knew it was up to me now, yet Ruinmon was way to strong. What could I possibly do now to stop Ruinmon? Then something clicked in my head, I remembered where Guilmon and Takato Bio Merged and made Gallantmon. Maybe, just maybe me and Infinimon could do something similar. I pulled out my gold card and prepared to slide it through my Digivice.

"Digi-Modify!" I yelled as I slid the card through the card reader on my Digivice. "Bio Merge...Activate!"

Light shined from my Digivice brightly and hit Infinimon and me.

"Bio Merge Digivolution activated," a voice coming from my Digivice said.

I felt my body getting pulled towards Infinimon and get pulled inside. I could hear and feel everything Infinimon could. Then I felt something deep inside, Infinimon was Digivolving.

"Infinimon...Digivole to...Universalmon," I felt my mouth say.

I moved my hands up towards my face to look at it. My hands were humanoid hands, like they've always been, except they were pure white, not the peachy color skin I normally have. I looked down to the rest of my body and nearly screamed, seeing breasts coming out of my chest. I was a female Digimon, and it wasn't something that I found very pleasant. Out of curiosity I reached my hand down my stomach and found something I was hoping wasn't what I was thinking it would be, and yet it was. My worst nightmare was turning into a girl, and that had now come true, although I was a Digimon.

"This is amusing to say the least," Ruinmon said.

I removed my hand quickly and looked up to Ruinmon floating in the air.

"Oh, you're not going to do anymore?" Ruinmon said, making a sad puppy dog face.

"Shut up! You are so dead!" I yelled out in a feminine voice, which was no real surprise now, considering I was female. "Universe Destroyer!"

My left hand turned into a large cannon and the tip of the cannon began blinking faster and faster. I felt something forming within my cannon arm, something very powerful. I then bent my knees slightly and then launched myself into the air, pointing my cannon arm at Ruinmon, and releasing the energy in a 50 foot wide energy ball directly at Ruinmon. The ball of energy continued into the ground half a mile away, forming an extremely large crater. I then faced the Digimon homes that were on fire, grabbed my cannon arm with the other hand, turning it right a couple clicks, making it turn to a water cannon, and began dousing the flames with the water, hovering in the air as I did so. I continued dousing the fire until all of it was gone, then I landed briefly on the ground near Jilly and Nicole.

"I'll be right back, stay here please," I said.

I then jumped into the air, flying again into the air. Then I turned my body head first, in the direction that Ruinmon flew off to, and flew off in that direction. I wanted to see if I had finished him or not. It took only a fraction of a second for me to get there. I hovered over the center of the crater, smoke coming up from it slightly. The crater was pretty deep, and I still didn't see Ruinmon anywhere in sight. Could he have been deleted already? Is that possible without my absorbing him? I flew around doing a perimeter check then returning to the crater. I flew down to get a closer look, hoping to look for Ruinmon. I thought maybe he was buried under dirt from the blast I shot at him. I dug at the dirt, in search of Ruinmon furiously, with no luck in finding him.

"Where are you Ruinmon?!" I yelled into the air with no answer.

Meanwhile elsewhere...

Ruinmon struggled with every step back to his boss, now standing before a shadowy figure.

"What happened to you?" the shadowy figure asked.

"I-I was defeated by a human boy and a female Digimon. They Bio Merged together," Ruinmon said, with slight fear in his voice.

"What?! A human boy?" the shadowy voice said angrily, standing to it's feet.

"He stopped me from destroying Gallantmon in Gamma Village," Ruinmon said.

"Very well," the shadowy figure said. "This boy cannot get in the way of my plans again. If you fail me again, you will regret it."

"Yes, I shall not fail you again, I underestimated the boy last time, I will not underestimate him again," Ruinmon said.

"You had better not," the shadowy figure said.

Back with Universalmon...

"Argh!" I yelled punching into the ground hard.

I decided then that Ruinmon must have gotten away, or was deleted somehow. I then jumped into the air again, and flew back to Jilly and Nicole.

"Is Inumon alright?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you," Nicole said.

"What about you?" Jilly asked, walking towards me.

"Yes, I am alright," I said. "I'm not hurt at all. I'm kind of getting used to this body. I don't know how long it will last though."

"I'm so glad," Jilly said, hugging me tightly.

"Glad that I'm alright? Or glad that I'm getting used to this new body?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm glad for both," Jilly said.

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head when she said that. I wondered why she would be glad that I'm beginning to get used to this body. I felt her hand slide down my thigh gently, and my eyes bulged more, if that's even possible.

"Is Ruinmon destroyed?" Nicole asked.

"I'm not sure, I didn't find any bit of data from him around the area, so he was either deleted or he survived and escaped," I said.

"I thank you, err..." Gallantmon started, not sure what to call me.

"Call me Universalmon for now," I said, thrusting my chest into the air with my chin high.

I'm not sure why I did that, it felt like I was flaunting my breasts, as if I was trying to impress Gallantmon with their size or something. I then quickly noticed what I was doing, and pulled my chest back.

"Okay, Universalmon, I must thank you for saving my life," Gallantmon said.

"Oh that," I said. "It was nothing, I was just doing the right thing."

"Don't be so modest, you really did good," Nicole said.

"Well, then you're - " I started, then feeling as if I was being watched and stopped.

I looked up into the air looking for anything that might be flying in the air, but found nothing.

"What is it?" Jilly asked me.

"I feel as if I'm being watched, and I have this foreboding feeling that something bad is going to happen," I said.

"That's comforting," Nicole said sarcastically.

"You should go see Sakuyamon," Gallantmon said. "Maybe she can help you get home. She's just south, south west of here."

"I shall do that thank you," I said, turning to face the south, south west direction.

"I'm coming with you, this is all too interesting to pass up," Nicole said, jogging to catch up to me.

"And of course I'm going wherever you're going," Jilly said.

"Well, then let's get going," I said, walking in the direction I was facing.

Jilly followed closely to my left side as we walked. Nicole quickly had Inumon return to her Digivice and ran to catch up to me and Jilly, walking to the left of Jilly. I looked forward thinking hard about the foreboding feeling I had.

"I can tell that this is only just the beginning," I thought to myself.

We continued walking for several hours, taking a break every so often. After a while we arrived at a town, but something was terribly wrong with it. There wasn't a single Digimon in sight, and some of the buildings were in ruin. This definitely wasn't good, whatever happened here, I felt had some connection with Ruinmon.

"Oh my god, this is terrible," Nicole said, noticing a Digimon lying on the ground nearby and pointing to it.

I looked to the Digimon, it was a Bullmon. Bullmon was the Hope Armor Digivolved form of Wormmon, or so I remembered. I rushed over to Bullmon to see if it was alright, I was wrong. Bullmon was badly hurt and twitched it's legs every so often in pain. It apparently fought a very strong Digimon, and lost.

"What happened here?" I asked Bullmon.

"We...were...attacked from...out of...nowhere," Bullmon said, with labored breathing.

"By who?" I asked.

"Someone who looked...just like...you," Bullmon said, then became limp.

I knew then that Bullmon has just died, as Bullmon's data began blowing into the air like leaves. I felt myself absorb Bullmon's data, to add his power to mine. I wondered what Bullmon meant by someone who looked just like me. There couldn't possibly be another Universalmon, or could there? Or did Bullmon see the human that I really am? That would mean there is a human who looks just like me, but I don't have any twin.

"This doesn't make any sense," I thought to myself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I get 18 reviews I shall put up Chapter 7.


	7. Searching for Sakuyamon: Part 1

Now that I got enough reviews, here is the next chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 7 - Searching for Sakuyamon: Part 1**

I walked around the town in ruins, feeling partially responsible for what happened here. Bullmon said that it was someone who looked just like me, which I assumed was my Digimon form. I absorbed the data that was swarming around the ruins like little fireflies. I felt a huge burden on my shoulders as I noticed the whole village in ruins. I wondered where Sakuyamon could be, and hoped that she wasn't at all deleted like the other Digimon in the village. I was flying above the ruins, in search of any clues, finding nothing. Then I flew back to where Jilly began to set camp since it was late, and Nicole was staring at the screen to her Digivice. I landed next to the pile of twigs that Nicole had gathered, and stared at them for a moment.

"Did you find anything?" Jilly asked, turning to face me after having finished putting up the tent.

"Nope, nothing at all, just a lot of data floating around," I said, while still staring down at the pile of twigs.

"Something wrong? You look...distracted," Nicole said.

I didn't answer, I was too deep in my thoughts that I barely even heard her question. I then thought of my human self and automatically De-Digivolved or rather it was more like De-Bio-Merged with Infinimon. I looked to my left and saw Infinimon standing there, staring at Jilly oddly. I looked around and noticed that there were two female humans, and a female Digimon, besides my male human self, and began to feel just a little out of place right then.

"What's up Infinimon?" I asked.

"I have a strange feeling coming from Jilly," Infinimon said.

"Huh?" Jilly asked, looking up.

"Wait...never mind..it's something I'm feeling for Jilly," Infinimon said and blushed.

Somehow, I sensed what Infinimon meant. After having shared a body together, we had sort of the same feelings, especially about Jilly. I punched Infinimon lightly in the arm to make sure she didn't say anymore and blushed. Jilly then smiled at my punching Infinimon, and I had a deep feeling that she knew very well what was going on. I suddenly felt a sickening feeling in my stomach and feel to my knees, clutching my stomach.

"Nathe! Are you okay?" Jilly asked, rushing to my side, obviously very worried.

"My stomach...hurts," I said, squinting my eyes in pain.

"Here, take this," Jilly said, grabbing a small hip pack and pulling out something.

I looked at it as she handed it to me and noticed that she was holding a rice ball. I took it, and bit into it, eating the rice ball. My stomach felt better after I ate the rice ball, and I stood up again.

"Thank you, how did you know that was the problem?" I asked.

"I didn't really, I just had a feeling that was it," Jilly said with a smile.

Looking at her smiling made me feel warm inside. I felt a need to be with her and protect her from any trouble that might come. I then reached my right hand to my Digivice on my right side, unclipped it from my belt and pointed it toward Infinimon, while pressing the button to pull her into the Digivice. After Infinimon was pulled back into my Digivice I clipped the Digivice back onto my belt. My hand brushed against the small pouch holding my Pokeballs beside my Digivice. I decided it would be good to let my Pokemon get out and walk about, as I opened the pouch and pulled out the four occupied Pokeballs. I enlarged the Pokeballs and tossed them down at the ground gently, causing the Pokemon to come out and the Pokeball to return to my hand automatically. My Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, and Zigzagoon stood before me and looked upwards at me, then around to the surroundings.

"What's up?" Mudkip asked.

"I just thought you guys might like to get some fresh air and stretch a little bit, being cramped up in those Pokeballs must suck sometimes," I said.

"I'm okay with it," Zigzagoon said.

I looked over to both Nicole and Jilly who were giving me quizzical looks.

"Why are you talking Pokemon?" Jilly asked.

"I'm talking Pokemon?" I asked, surprised, not even aware that I was.

"Yeh, you were," Jilly said.

"You were talking funny I admit," Nicole said.

"I knew I understood Pokemon language, but I didn't know that I spoke it," I said.

"So you can understand what they say? That's neat," Jilly said. "All I ever here is them saying what they are, like 'Mudkip' with Mudkip when it's talking."

Jilly pulled out her Pokeballs, totaling three, enlarged them and threw them to the ground. Out of the Pokeballs emerged a Migthyena, which I met before, a Absol, and a Castform. It was the first time I saw her Absol and Castform, while I met her Mightyena, which she nicknamed Might, back at the Pokemon Center.

"Ahhh, fresh air," the Absol said, stretching.

"Meet Soldark and Weather," Jilly said, pointing to the two new Pokemon.

As she said "Soldark" she pointed to the Absol, and as she said "Weather" she pointed to the Castform, so I figured that was their nicknames.

"Nice to meet you Soldark and Weather, and nice to meet you again Might," I said.

"Wow...you can speak Pokemon," Might said stepping back in surprise.

"Heheh, yes I can, what's wrong with being able to speak Pokemon?" I asked.

"You are fairly odd...for a human," Soldark said, stepping closer to me.

"I would have to agree with that actually Soldark," I said.

"What are you talking about Nathe?" Jilly asked.

"Oh, you mean with the Pokemon? I forgot I'm speaking Pokemon, sorry," I said.

"You weren't speaking Pokemon then, but you said you would have to agree with something, what is is?" Jilly asked.

"I can't tell when I'm speaking Pokemon...or human," I said.

"Well whichever language you speak, we understand either way," Weather said.

"Oh, I see," I said.

"You see what?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, first, Soldark had said I was fairly odd for a human, and I said I would have to agree with that, then Weather said that they, as in Pokemon can understand humans language as well, that's what I said I see too," I said.

"You're not odd," Jilly said.

"For some reason...I had a feeling you would say that," I said, slightly curious as to why I felt like she was going to say that.

I continued talking to the Pokemon while Nicole went off to sleep. After a while the Pokemon went off to bed and I stayed up talking to Jilly until she got tired and went to sleep. Then I laid down next to Jilly, wrapping my arm around her gently.

I woke up the next morning and looked around to find that I was the first to wake up. I thought about making something for breakfast but then noticed I had nothing to cook. As I thought of food to cook, I got hungrier and hungrier. I began to look around and noticed the Pokemon were nowhere to be seen, I should have noticed when I first woke up, but forgot that the Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs. I stood up and walked through the village ruins in search of the Pokemon.

"Might! Weather! Soldark! Mudkip! Treecko! Torchic! Zigzagoon! Where are you?!" I yelled as I walked through the village ruins.

"No need to yell, I'm right here," a voice coming from below me and to my right said.

I looked down and to my right to see Weather standing there. I looked around in search of the other Pokemon from the place I was standing but didn't see them.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Out looking for any form of food," Weather said.

"Food?" I asked in surprise.

"No...we're looking for a new trainer, yes food...you don't listen," Weather said.

Moments later the rest of the Pokemon came back carrying bags of food in their mouths, or in their hands.

"Where did you get the bags, and the food?" I asked.

"Oh, there's a shop not to far from here, where Digimon, I believe you call them, were selling food, and we got some," Torchic said, putting the bag in it's beak down on the ground.

"Great, thanks," I said, grabbing the bags from the Pokemon gently so they didn't have to carry them all the way back to camp.

Then I wondered how exactly they got it with no money.

"Wait...how did you afford all this food?" I asked.

"We used some of your Pokedollars, I'm sorry," Torchic said.

"And they accepted the Pokedollars? It's alright that you used it, I don't mind, I thought it was worthless here," I said. "Well, let's get back to the camp site."

I lead the way back to the camp carrying the bags of food the Pokemon bought. Back at camp I found Nicole and Jilly awake, Nicole seeming more tired than Jilly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning," I said with a smile.

"Ah, good morning Nathe," Jilly said with a smile back.

"How did you sleep? The Pokemon got some food, I'll go ahead and start cooking," I said.

"I slept very well, thanks," Jilly said.

I kneeled in front of the burnt out pile of wood and opened the bags to look at the food. I noticed the food was already in small covered bowls, so there was no need to cook it. I pulled one out and handed it to Jilly, and another to Nicole, taking one for myself, and giving the rest to the Pokemon. The Pokemon happened to get enough for everyone, even the two Digimon. I pulled out my Digivice and summoned Infinimon as Nicole pulled out her Digivice and summoned Inumon and gave them each their food. We all ate without a single word, the only noise while we were eating came from Infinimon as she gobbled down her food as if she hadn't eaten in days, which was probably the case.

"That was good," Nicole said, sticking the empty bowl into one of the bags that had the covered bowls in them earlier.

I collected the other empty bowls after everyone finished and put them into the bags. Then I took the bags, ran a piece of rope threw the bag handles and slung the robe over my shoulder, like a man-made pack.

"We should get going," I said, looking to Torchic. "Can you lead us to the Digimon village you bought the food at?"

"Yes, follow me," Torchic said, walking ahead.

The other Pokemon followed Torchic first, then followed by Infinimon and Inumon, then lastly Jilly, Nicole, and me. We followed the Pokemon for a couple yards all the way to the Digimon village. The village was covered overhead by trees, which would explain why I didn't see the village when I was flying around the ruined village as Universalmon. At the village gates we were greeted by a group of Digimon, which I recognized as Deramon.

"Welcome back, odd ones," one Deramon said to the Pokemon.

"Hello," I said to the same Deramon.

"Ah, welcome Humans," the Deramon all said together.

In the corner of my eye something came rushing towards me. I jumped just out of the way as what came rushing at me stopped just next to me. I looked to see that it was another Digimon that I recognized as Lopmon.

"I shall not let you enter this village," Lopmon said, preparing to attack not just me this time but Jilly, Nicole, Infinimon, Inumon, and the Pokemon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I get 21 reviews I shall put up Chapter 8.


	8. Searching for Sakuyamon: Part 2

Now that I got enough reviews, here is the next chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 8 - Searching for Sakuyamon: Part 2**

I stepped forward, ignoring Lopmon's brave and yet seemingly stupid threat. As I began to walk past Lopmon, it jumped in front of me and growled.

"Get out of my way," I said, rolling my eyes annoyed.

"You shall not pass," Lopmon said again.

I saw in the corner of my eyes that Jilly was looking at me worried.

"It's alright," I said, trying to bring ease to her mind.

I then reached forward and grabbed Lopmon's throat, and began squeezing hard. I felt incredible energy flowing through me, dark energy maybe.

"What is going on here?!" a male voice cried out, causing me to release Lopmon's throat, and snap out of it.

I looked up to see a boy, around my age, maybe older walk in our direction. When he stood next to Lopmon he kneeled down and started examining Lopmon's throat.

"Are you okay Lopmon?" the boy asked.

"I'm alright Joshua, really," Lopmon said.

Then this 'Joshua' stood up and faced me, moving his face real close to my own. I got a good look into his eyes, he was angry, and I believed it to be because I was hurting Lopmon.

"What is your problem?!" Joshua screamed into my face.

As he screamed I didn't once flinch, didn't blink, didn't move, just stared back at him, casually brushing off a little spit from my cheek that came from his screaming at me. I looked at him, as if he was the stupidest person ever, stupid to have screamed at me like that. I picked up my arm, and pushed him forcefully onto his butt.

"I don't have time to mess with you, I'm in a hurry, now get out of my way," I said as I walked past both him and Lopmon, paying no attention to either as I did so.

I continued walking through the village, with only one thing on my mind, finding this Sakuyamon. I stopped, realizing I had no idea where to even look, and decided it best to ask the Digimon around here. I looked from side to side, until I saw a Digimon that wasn't busy doing something else, and seemed just the perfect one to ask about the location of Sakuyamon.

"Where might I find Sakuyamon?" I asked the Digimon, which I found to be a common Agumon.

"Sakuyamon? Um...probably at the temple," the Agumon answered.

"And where is the temple?" I asked.

"Just follow this road, deep into the forest," the Agumon said.

"Thank you," I said, bowing to the Agumon.

I noticed the Agumon look at me strangely, probably due to the bowing as it walked off in the opposite direction.

"Man, what is up with you? That guy didn't do anything to you," Nicole said, hunched over her knees, breathing heavily.

"You have no need to follow me you know," I said to Nicole.

"Geez, all friendly one moment, cold the next...okay I'll you leave alone right now, Mr Grumpy Pants," Nicole said and walked off.

"Is something the matter?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned to see Jilly standing there, realizing that was her voice I heard.

"Oh...I don't know...it's difficult to explain," I said. "I have to see Sakuyamon anyway...if you want to come with you can."

I continued walking down the road that Agumon had told me to follow to the end of the village and the beginning of a dark path going deep into the forest.

"So...where we going?" Jilly asked.

"To a temple, where Sakuyamon should be," I said.

Then as I said that I had a bad feeling, looking back the way we came. I sensed something, like we were being watched, or followed, or something. I couldn't pin-point what this feeling I was having was exactly.

"Something wrong?" Jilly asked, noticing I was looking back past her, looking over her shoulder and seeing nothing.

"No, it's nothing, let's keep going," I said.

We continued walking until I saw a massive temple in the distance. Seeing the temple in the distance I instantly started to run towards it, Jilly keeping pace behind me. Once I arrived at the temple entrance, I hesitated for a moment before pushing open the temple doors and stepping inside.

Inside the temple I heard some odd chanting, yet I didn't see anyone around so I wondered where it was coming from. I continued walking straight from the entrance, towards what appeared to be the center of the room.

"You, humans, why do you come to this temple?" a obviously feminine voice said aloud, echoing inside the temple.

"I've come here to see Sakuyamon," I yelled aloud, unsure if the source of the voice could hear me.

"What do you want with Sakuyamon?" the voice asked.

"I was told by Gallantmon that I should see Sakuyamon," I answered honestly.

"Hmm...Gallantmon huh? I wonder why he would send you here...something must be up," the voice said, as what obviously appeared to be the source of the voice stepped out of the shadows and in my direction. "I am Sakuyamon, what is the name you go by?"

"My name is Nathan, and this is Jilly," I said. "Gallantmon said you might be able to help me get home."

"Your home? And where might that be? Your traveling companion here, I can see where she is from, but you, I can't see where you are from," Sakuyamon said.

"What do you mean?" I said, then quickly realized that me and Jilly were in fact not from the same place. "Never mind"

I saw Jilly look at me, as if unsure what was going on, for all she knew I was from the same place she was from, whether it be an alternate dimension, or planet I wasn't sure.

"I can however return you to the same place that your companion here is from," Sakuyamon said. "If you would like."

"No, that's alright," I said, turning to Jilly. "Go ahead and help her get home though."

"Alright, as you wish," Sakuyamon said, stepping closer to Jilly.

"Nathe? Nathe, what's going on? What were you two talking about?" Jilly asked, obvious concern in her face.

Sakuyamon then stood in front of Jilly, and waved its hand over her hand, and before my eyes Jilly disappeared.

"She is home now," Sakuyamon said.

"Okay, is there anything you might be able to tell me, about how I can get home?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything," Sakuyamon said.

As I turned around about to leave, Joshua rushed right in.

"Sakuyamon there are some strangers wondering around, one of them...," Joshua said as he rushed in, seeing me and then stopped, his face quickly turning angry. "How dare you show your face here!"

"Hmph! You don't deserve to call yourself a tamer with how weak you and your Digimon are, Lopmon was it?" I asked.

"Joshua, it is best not to quarrel with this boy, for yours and his destiny are entwined," Sakuyamon said.

"Our destiny is entwined? How could this be...this doesn't mean...," Joshua said.

"Yes, you are correct," Sakuyamon said.

"How could he be...? Him? Why couldn't he be someone else?" Joshua said.

"Who are you two talking about?" I asked, a little irritated at the fact that they were talking about me, apparently, and yet I had no idea what they were saying about me.

"It is of no importance at the moment," Sakuyamon said.

I growled, irritated at the fact that I wasn't being told what was being talked about, regarding me.

"Fine, whatever," I said, storming my way towards the way out of the temple.

"Wait Nathan, show Joshua here, your Digimon, Infinimon," Sakuyamon said.

I turned to Sakuyamon slightly surprised.

"I never told you my Digimon's name, not at all, so how do you know?" I asked.

Sakuyamon laughed at my question, or what more seemed like it was giggling.

"Oh, well, I have my ways of knowing these things," Sakuyamon said.

"Digimon? I don't see any Digimon here, so how can he show me his? I never saw him walk in with one," Joshua said.

"Show him Nathan," Sakuyamon said.

I walked back toward Sakuyamon and Joshua, realizing then that Lopmon was holding onto Joshua's back, which I hadn't realized earlier as I was sort of busy at the moment. I then pulled out my Digivice and held it out in my right hand.

"Is this what you mean?" I asked.

"Yes," Sakuyamon said, turning towards Joshua. "Look closely at his Digivice."

Joshua looked to my right hand, holding my Digivice and took a good look at it, his eyes widening after realizing something of which I had no idea, then his face quickly turned angry, as he faced Sakuyamon.

"You can't expect me to travel with this...this kid here," Joshua said.

"Excuse me!" I said angrily.

"He is a little older than you Joshua," Sakuyamon said, apparently trying to calm him down.

"I am?" I asked in surprise, clearing not knowing how old Joshua is.

"Nathan here is 19, Joshua, you are only 17," Sakuyamon said.

"He sure doesn't look 19, looks younger than me," Joshua said, looking at me.

I wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult really, so I just ignored his comment.

"Well, if you'll excuse me now," I said, turning away and leaving the temple.

I continued walking all the way back towards the village, where Nicole happened to be standing with her Digimon, Inumon standing beside her at the end of the forest path that lead to the temple.

"Where's Jilly?" Nicole asked as I got close enough.

"Sakuyamon took her back home," I said.

"Well, why didn't she send you home, or even more for that matter," Nicole asked.

"Cause it just so happens that Jilly is from the world of Pokemon, and I'm not," I said, nearly yelling at her.

"Oh, not sure what that is, but okay. So...what now?" Nicole asked.

"I wish I knew," I said.

"Hey, you! Wait!" a voice called from the path I just came off.

I turned to see Joshua, with his Digimon, Lopmon holding onto his back, running in my direction.

"What is it now?" I said irritated. "You want an apology? Fine! Sorry you're Digimon got in my way."

"Let me travel with you," Joshua said.

"Whatever, just don't get in my way," I said. "Any ideas where to?"

"Well, Sakuyamon told me that we should head to Shadow Village," Joshua said.

"I don't like the sound of that," Nicole said.

"Alright, let's be off then," I said, heading into the village nearby to ask for directions.

"Hmm...," I said, looking around to the different Digimon merchants in the village.

"Ah...you're that same human from earlier, you look lost," a Digimon I recognized as a Deramon.

"Well, we're looking for someone who might be able to give us directions to Shadow Village," I said.

I noticed the Deramon's face turn frightened at the mention of the village.

"Wh-why would you e-ever want to go t-t-there?" the Deramon stuttered.

"You don't need to know why, just give me the directions," I said.

"I...I can't help you there," the Deramon said, running off.

"So...you need help getting to Shadow Village is it? I think I can help you out," a voice coming from behind me said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I get 24 reviews I shall put up Chapter 9.


	9. Onward to Shadow Village!

I apologize to any loyal readers for my huge hiatus of writing, but here is the next chapter, finally.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 9 - Onward to Shadow Village!**

I turned to the source of the voice, curious as to who it was that was volunteering to assist us. The source of the voice happened to be, or rather what appeared to be, a Maildramon. I stared up at the tall Digimon, it's shiny gold and silver armor almost mesmerizing.

"You're a rare sight for a Digimon, Maildramon," I said, speaking the truth, in manners of the show and card game.

"So you already know me, then might I ask your names, and perhaps what business you might have in Shadow Village?" Maildramon asked.

"My name, is Nathaniel, or rather Nathan for short," I answered.

"And I'm Nicole, he's Joshua," Nicole said pointing to herself and then to Joshua.

"And as for our business in Shado-" Joshua started.

"Sakuyamon told us that we should head that way, maybe get some answers," I spoke up, interrupting Joshua.

I noticed a slight glare from Joshua, as Lopmon peaked around his shoulder, thus I decided to smile in return, causing both to cringe a little.

"Hmmm, I see, then is it safe to assume you have no knowledge of the current state of Shadow Village?" Maildramon asked.

I immediately wanted to be smart and ask back 'What is with the twenty questions?' but I held back the urge.

"No, we're not, but I assume it's not good, nor do I really care," I responded.

Nicole elbowed me, causing me to turn my head towards her, as she whispered 'manners?' to which I just shrugged.

"Well then, hop onto my back, and I'll fly you three there," Maildramon said, kneeling down to make it easier for us to climb up.

I moved first, getting to the front, so to speak, as Nicole, then Joshua sat behind me.

"Hold on tight," Maildramon said, of which I figured was common sense, and then he took off with us on his back.

I watched the scenery, looking to the horizon as I saw a billowing tower of smoke, and then a huge black and red tower just outside a village. I assumed the village was Shadow Village, considering that was the direction Maildramon was headed.

"I don't like the look of that tower," Nicole stated, which obviously didn't help the mood.

Moments later Maildramon landed just outside the village, opposite of the tower. We quickly got off and Maildramon flew away, which made me wonder what was up with the tower all the more, my curiosity getting to me.

"Well, off to the spooky looking tower," Joshua spoke, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Thank you...Mr. Obvious," I responded.

We began our trek through the village, noticing the destroyed Digimon homes, and the lack of any Digimon nearby, as we headed towards the large tower, which had to be at least fifty stories tall.

"I wonder what the tower is for," a voice coming from my Digivice spoke, who was none other than Infinimon.

I pulled out my Digivice and summoned Infinimon, who once released turned her head to look around.

"Ahhh, finally!" Infinimon said, stretching.

I couldn't help but notice both Joshua and Lopmon's reaction, one of either pure shock, or something else I didn't want to think about.

"Okay, everyone ready now?" I asked, slightly annoyed, snapping Joshua and Lopmon out of it.

"Y-yeah," Joshua said.

We continued walking towards the huge tower, Infinimon curiously leading the way as I followed right behind.

As we approached the tower, smoke began to fill the air, the source seeming to come from just up ahead at perhaps one of the village houses.

"Infinimon, hold on," I said, causing Infinimon to stay put as I continued to walk ahead.

I saw something amidst the smoke that I wanted to investigate. I couldn't help but sense an air of familiarity, like I had been here before, or somehow knew this place, or the tower from somewhere. I searched my mind, thinking hard as I tried to remember, walking forward into the smoke, and loosing site of the others behind me.

"Ah...welcome...back," a raspy voice spoke softly.

I tried to look toward the source of the voice, but it felt as if it was all around me, and not in any one direction. I continued walking, slowly moving one hand in front of me, the other to cover my nose and mouth as I continued through the smoke. I wondered distantly why the smoke wasn't causing me to cough, like I wasn't breathing the smoke in. My hand soon touched something smooth and flat, and I figured I was touching a wall, wishing the smoke would clear a little bit.

"Tiny Twister!" I heard the familiar voice of Lopmon shout out

I watched as the smoke quickly blew away as sight of the others quickly returned, the twirling Lopmon using one of it's attacks to blow the smoke away.

"Good going Lopmon" Joshua said, smiling happily.

I looked back to where my hand was touching and saw that it was the tower.

"Now...to find the door," I said softly.

"Why do you need to find the door?" the same raspy voice from earlier spoke.

"Who are you? Come out!" I said aloud.

"If you...insist," the raspy voice said.

I saw something in the corner of my eye, and turned towards that direction, as a shape approached from the shadows of a nearby village house that was still aflame. My jaw nearly dropped as I saw what stepped from the shadows.

"I am...as you called once before...AntiUniversalmon," the source of the voice said, standing there a few feet before me. "Welcome back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I will try and update once I get close to 35 reviews or so, as a test to see if anyone is (or rather if enough people are) even still interested.


	10. AntiUniversalmon

I apologize to any loyal readers for my huge hiatus of writing, but here is the next chapter, finally.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 10 - AntiUniversalmon**

Nicole and Joshua gasped in shock after hearing the Digimon introduce itself. It looked nearly identical to Universalmon, except that it was male, and black and green in color.

"You know me?" I asked the Digimon that introduced itself as AntiUniversalmon.

"Hmm, a case of amnesia I see, or perhaps, your true self has been put to sleep," AntiUniversalmon said.

"Put to sleep?" Nicole asked confused.

"Shhh," I quickly said to Nicole before turning back to AntiUniversalmon. "W-what do yo-"

I stopped in mid-sentence as before my very eyes, AntiUniversalmon had disappeared. I closed my eyes slowly opening them back up, my hands clenching and then unclenching trying to relieve the anger I was beginning to feel, trying to prevent my 'other side' from coming back.

"Are you okay Nathan?" Infinimon asked moving her head in front of me, trying her best to look me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, feeling a faint migraine beginning to rise.

"Don't try and fight it...let me go on from here," that very familiar voice spoke in my head.

"N-no!" I screamed, pushing Infinimon away as my migraine grew more.

"The more you fight, the more it'll hurt, I can help you," the voice spoke.

"N-never!" I screamed again, witnessing everyone stepping back fearful.

The migraine became even more intense, causing my sight to waver, and for me to feel incredibly dizzy. A moment of blackness before my very eyes, and then the pain was gone, but that all too familiar feeling, of loosing control of my own body returned.

"No!" I screamed inside my own head, hearing the voice echo.

I felt my mouth smirk, as I walked towards the tower, pressing against one particular part with the palm of my hand. A panel slid open, and I witnessed as I typed in a passcode, and a door that wasn't there before appeared and opened before me. I watched through my own eyes as I turned and motioned the others into the doorway first, of which they hesitated.

"Not to worry, it's safe, you can trust me," the other me spoke from my own mouth.

With that the others stepped in, and whilst none saw, I felt my mouth smirk once again, relishing in the thought of what lied ahead.

"No, please don't do this!" I continued screaming in my own head, realizing I was going unheard.

The door closed behind us, as the entranceway lit up, appearing to be a elevator that no doubt led up. I motioned towards the elevator, as the others got in, following them inside. The doors closed, and I pressed a number of buttons on a panel causing the elevator to jolt slightly as it began to move. I could feel, for some reason, the speed of which the elevator was moving, and the other part of me knew that within seconds we would reach the top floor. The elevator soon stopped, and the doors opened, leading out towards what the other me knew was the top floor.

"Ah, you truly are back, now," the same raspy voice that I knew belonged to AntiUniversalmon.

"Why yes...and I've come, for what belongs to me," I felt myself say, which surprised me as I watched through my own eyes.

"Then, you have to go through me," AntiUniversalmon said.

"Not a problem," the other me said, through my mouth, grabbing the gold card from my pocket and grabbing my Digivice with my other hand, sliding the card through the reader. "Digi-Modify! Bio Merge, Activate!"

I felt the familiar feeling of being pulled towards Infinimon and seemed to melt into her.

"Infinimon Digivolve to...Universalmon," we said in unison.

I felt the familiar smirk, unsure if it was the other me, or Infinimon. I could feel my hands clench, and the familiar, yet uncomfortable, feeling of my chest jiggling slightly. I cricked my neck to the side as if stretching my neck muscles, and rushed suddenly towards AntiUniversalmon, one hand turning into a blade forming long and sharp from my hand as I turned it towards AntiUniversalmon.

"Sword of Infinity!" I yelled as I slashed in the direction of AntiUniversalmon.

To my eyes it appeared that I made direct contact and sliced AntiUniversalmon diagonally in half, but the smirk on his face told me otherwise. My hand quickly turned from blade into the familiar cannon, charging up again, as I pointed it towards AntiUniversalmon. I noticed a scared look on AntiUniversalmon's face, and felt the smirk across my own.

"Ahh, yes, you didn't know about this one...did you?" I said. "Universe Destroyer!"

A huge blast in the shape of a ball again, yet bigger this time, shot from the cannon and directly into AntiUniversalmon. The blast shot AntiUniversalmon back, and through the outer wall of the tower, leaving a gaping hole in the wall and continued going past the horizon where I could no longer see.

The cannon slowly disappeared forming back into a regular hand as I walked up to a console, and began tapping away at it. I looked up at a screen that displayed something, information to something I wasn't sure. I pressed one button and could feel something pouring into my mind, and for some reason I was beginning to feel in control again. I blinked for a moment, then realized I was in control of my own body again, and for some reason, I couldn't feel my other, darker self anymore. I felt as if a switch flicked inside my head and I knew that instant that I had to blow up that tower, one of many throughout this world. I pressed a button on the panel and brought up a self destruct sequence watching it count down.

Quickly I turned toward the others, grabbed them before they could say anything, and flew out the hole in the wall, making sure to fly at a speed to make it out of the explosion radius in time. I heard the time tick down from a distance and then the sudden explosion as the tower then began to crumble to the ground.

"W-whoa, how did you know to do that?" Joshua asked.

"I...don't know" I responded, this time knowing I was the one to say it, and not this other me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I will try and update once I get close to 35 reviews or so, as a test to see if anyone is (or rather if enough people are) even still interested.


End file.
